Sony High School
by Fernanda Tribal
Summary: Imaginas una escuela con tus artistas favoritos de loa música pop?. Taylor Swift, Justin Bieber, Selena Gomez, One Direction, Demi Lovato, Little Mix, Miley Cyrus, Katty Perry y muchos mas... solo los encontraras en esta loca historia de un colegio! :)


**PRÓLOGO**

** CONOCE A AMBER**

La temporada de invierno en Mississipi habia iniciado hace ya un par de semanas. No es que me molesten los inviernos, de hecho, aquí suelen ser muy cortos, pero el frió, las heladas y las lluvias de granizo no son exactamente mis favoritos. Hace cuarenta y cinco minutos que mi papá llego del trabajo y se metió al estudio para una charla "privada" con mamá y Ben, ¿qué de privado tiene una conversación en la que puede estar toda la familia menos yo?. Suspiro. Entiendo, tengo 15 años y aparentemente muy inmadura para mi edad. Me alejo de la ventana en la que he pasado estos cuarenta y cinco minutos apoyada mirando el perfectamente aburrido y opaco cielo gris y me dejo caer sobre la silla frente a mi escritorio para poder abrir la laptop y conectarme a Internet. Mis dedos teclean la palabra: _facebook,_ la red social mas utilizada en mi escuela. Veo sin demasiado interés las noticias que aparecen en mi muro cuando él me habla.

- Hola, ¿como estas? - leo con cierta inseguridad.

Ricky es mi novio desde hace aproximadamente seis meses y tenía la seguridad de que nunca nos separaríamos... si Raquel no me hubiera dicho que lo vio besándose con una chica de la escuela el ultimo día de clases. Ok, entrar a Internet no fue una gran idea. Rápidamente cierro la laptop y me alejo del escritorio para salir cautelosamente de mi habitación en dirección al estudio de papá. Ellos me dijeron que estaba prohibido que una niña como yo entre a ese lugar a no ser que tenga una emergencia de nivel 3. En mi casa hay tres niveles de emergencia, que en realidad es el grado de cada noticia que damos, la tres en una noticia muy grave. Yo creo que esto es un simple juego para que nuestros padres se ahorren la molestia de saber si vale la pena o no escucharnos a Ben y a mí.

Cuando estoy frente al estudio de papá me tomo un momento y pego la oreja a la puerta para poder escuchar algo. Un susurro. Dos susurros. Tres susurros. Un golpe en la mesa. Otro susurro. Una silla siendo arrastrada. En cualquier momento ellos saldrán de ese lugar y yo tengo que estar en mi cuarto como la buena hija que se supone tengo que ser. Escucho una mano en la perilla de la puerta y es cuando se que el momento llego y tengo que salir corriendo hacia mi cuarto. Me apresuro a salir de ahí, pero me tropiezo con mis propios pies haciendo que tropiece. La puerta se abre y veo el reloj que Ben siempre lleva en la muñeca y busco con la mirada un lugar en el que pueda esconderme. Mis ojos logran localizar la cocina y de un salto me meto en ella.

- ¿Como se supone que haremos esto? - escucho la voz de Ben.

- No lo haremos - contesta mi madre - ¿Amber, qué estas haciendo ahí? - pregunta al darse cuenta de mi presencia.

- Intento cocinar algo para mi adorada familia - sonrío fingidamente.

- Amber, la cocina esta apagada - señala Ben.

No puede ser, estaba tan preocupada por esconderme para que no me descubran que no me habia detenido a ver si lo que me habia propuesto a hacer parecía siquiera un poco convincente. Miro a ningún lugar en particular y esbozo una risa un poco torpe, para mostrar la clásica inmadurez que me caracteriza.

- Asegúrate de limpiar cuando termines - me dice mi madre sin mirarme para luego salir de ahí.

Me quedo allí sin mover ni un musculo. Mamá siempre fue un poco seca con sus hijos, especialmente conmigo. Miro la estufa apagada y y la enciendo con un fósforo que habia al lado de esta, todo sin decir ni una palabra. Cuando le dije a mamá que estaba de novia con Ricky ella no me dijo nada, ningún consejo de madre para su única hija. Solo se limito a mirarme de forma despectiva y decir una frase que sé se quedara grabada en mi mente para toda mi existencia.

- Siempre supe que me decepcionarías, tarde o temprano.

Nunca escuche que una madre contestara de una forma tan faltante de cariño a su hija. Ben siempre me habia dicho que habia algo especial en mí, algo que hacia que los demás me miraran de una manera diferente, cada persona de una manera diferente...

Papá lo tomo con mas cautelo, su hija de 15 años tenia novio, era hora de "la charla". Sonrío al recordar la platica que papá me obligo a tener con él sobre las relaciones sexuales y cuan peligrosa puede resultar si no se toma las medidas previas para hacerlo. Marionetas, eso uso papá para hacer que entendiera la gravedad del asunto. Río al recordar su cara cuando se suponía que me iba a explicar como se hacen los bebes, cosa que yo ya sabía por clases en la escuela.

- Eh, de qué te ríes - pregunta Ben haciendo que ria mas fuerte - Apresúrate con eso, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Y luego estaba Ben, mi no muy lindo hermano mayor. El siempre solía molestarme cuando mi lado mas infantil salía a flote, pero desde que mamá empezó con sus discursos de "la familia tiene que estar unida en las buenas y en las malas", solo lo hace cuando me vee triste o preocupada por algo. Él fue el que me animo cuando me encerré a llorar en mi cuarto por la infidelidad de Ricky. Él es mi hermano Ben, aparentemente malo y duro, pero nadie lo conoce como yo.

- ¿Me ayudarías?. Después de todo soy tu hermana menor. - pregunte con una sonrisa muy de niña.

- ¿Estas loca?, tu te ofreciste Amber - rió y salió de la cocina.

Y entonces me quede sola, con la estufa encendida y la olla con papa encima de ella. Dejo caer los brazos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo y hago un ligero puchero, maldita sea mi curiosidad por querer saber que era lo que estaba pasando dentro del estudio de papá.

- No soy buena para cocinar... - susurro con total desgano.

Luego de unos infernales treinta minutos, la cena esta lista. No se como logre hacer este platillo inventado por mí, pero no puede estar tan mal. Si algo le sucede al estomago de mi familia sera su culpa por meterme en este lío sabiendo de mis terribles habilidades culinarias.

- Gracias por cocinar, Amber - agradeció papá antes de tomar con la cuchara un poco de sopa y meterla en su boca.

- Espero no morir después de comer esto - dijo Ben mientras tomaba su cuchara y jugaba con el caldo de la sopa.

Fulmino a mi hermano con la mirada y le doy una patada por debajo de la mesa, él deja salir un quejido seguido de una mueca de dolor y rápidamente dirige su mano a la zona afectada. Miro a mi papá y le dirijo una gentil sonrisa en modo de agradecimiento por agradecer que haya cocinado

- No comeré, tengo que salir.

Ben, papá y yo dirigimos nuestra mirada a mamá. ¿Alguna vez habrá un día en el cual pueda estar orgullosa de lo que hago?. Frunzo el ceño sin dejar de mirarla y veo que nota mi no muy amigable mirada sobre ella. Mi madre esquiva mi mirada de una manera rusa y se levanta de la mesa dejándonos a Ben, papá y yo. Ben es el primero en volver a su entretenido juego entre la cuchara y la sopa, papá se levanta de la mesa y va tras mamá y yo... yo me quedo ahí sin hacer nada mas que ver mi tazón lleno.

- ¿Sabes lo que esta pasando? - me pregunta Ben aun jugando con su sopa.

- ¿Ah que te refieres?

La mirada de Ben se aparta de la sopa para encontrarse con la mía. Realmente no estoy mintiendo en estos momentos, ya que no pude escuchar nada a través de esa puerta. Ben levanta las cejas como si no creyera mi verdadera incredulidad, deja su cuchara a un lado y apoya su mejilla en una mano. Vuelvo la mira a mi sopa y tomo un sorbo. Siento un nudo en el estomago y es cuando entiendo que la cocina debería ser una tema prohibido para mi, aparto el plato mirándolo con asco y la contagiosa risa de Ben suena por toda la habitación.

- Ahora entiendo porque se me quito el hambre apenas ver esto frente a mí - apunto al plato.

- Tú ni siquiera puedes partir un limón - susurré.

- Ahora dime hermana, ¿qué fue lo que escuchaste?

- ¡Nada! - exclamé, estaba cansada de que dudaran de mí - Cuando pegue mi oreja a la puerta ustedes ya habían terminado.

Ben asiente con la cabeza y sonríe, él siempre había tenido un lugar especial en el corazón de mamá, un lugar que yo nunca podre tener. Me levanto de la mesa con las manos apoyadas encima de ella y recojo mi plato sin decir nada. Subo la mirada hacia Ben y sonrió para él, jamás demostraría mi debilidad frente a mi familia. Ahora mas que nunca necesitaba confiar en mí misma, no solo me había afectado la traición de Ricky, ahora tenía que lidiar con secretos en mi propia familia.

- Yo tampoco tengo hambre - le digo.

Llevo los platos al lavabo y los dejo ahí, seguro que alguien mas vendrá a lavarlos. Me pongo unas botas apropiadas para el invierno de aquí y también un abrigo lo suficientemente caliente para poder salir a las calles e ir a visitar a Raquel. Cuando mi familia me excluye de cualquier cosa que estén planeando el único escape que encuentro es ir a su casa para pasar un rato con ella, ademas de que seria una muy buena oportunidad para poder profundizar mejor el tema de Ricky y la misteriosa chica que beso el ultimo día.

Las calles están vacías, no me sorprende considerando el frío que se siente aquí afuera. Camino tranquilamente por las calles de Cleveland la casa de Raquel no esta muy lejas de la mía así que llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Entro por la cerca que la rodea y camino hasta llegar a la parte posterior de la casa, parte donde una escalera tiene lugar hasta llegar a escasos centímetros de una ventana cerrada, la ventana de Raquel. Froto mis manos a través de los guantes de lana y tomo la primera varilla de la escalera de metal, cuando estoy arriba me inclino un poco hacia la derecha y mientras sujeto la escalera con una mano, con la otra doy leves golpes en la ventana. Uno. Uno, dos. Uno. Uno, dos, tres. Nuestro toque especial. Casi al instante una silueta se dibuja a través de las blancas cortinas y segundos después una chica de cabello negro y ojos pardos, cubierta por una enorme cantidad de mantas, abre la ventana.

- ¡Amber! - se sorprende y exclama con una sonrisa mientras abre la ventana. Toma el brazo con el que toque y me ayuda a poder entrar en su habitación, luego cierra la ventana - ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?.

- ¿Por qué crees que vengo aquí? - le pregunto sentándome en su casa mientras me quito el exagerado abrigo y los guantes.

- Tu familia...

- Sí, otra vez actúan misteriosos y han vuelto a poner la ley "excluyamos a Amber de las charlas familiares" - explico haciendo gestos con las manos y citando la voz de mamá.

- Apuesto a que cuando cumplas 16 todo terminara, tendrás tu licencia de conducir - sonríe

Mi licencia de conducir... ese tema fue el único en el que se podía incluir a Amber, ese y las odiosas calificaciones de la escuela. Raquel y yo siempre soñábamos con el día en el que alguna de nosotras consiga su licencia y como soy mayor que ella por dos meses, me toca ir primero. Si el tema de Ricky era verdad, esa era una excelente oportunidad para poder arrollar su cabeza con mis llantas. Sonrío imaginando la escena.

- Amber, tu imaginación a veces me asusta - cruza los brazos.

- Las tentaciones siempre me ganan - sonrío.

- Claro, lo olvidaba.

Ambas siempre encontrábamos una manera de como divertirnos sin hacer mucho escándalo. Casi nunca concordábamos en algo, pero eso nos hacia las mejores amigas. Así nos pasamos toda la tarde, conversando sobre chismes de la farándula, chismes de la familia, de la escuela. Como podrán notar somos muy buenas para los chismes. Planeaba quedarme a dormir en esta casa esta noche, si mi familia seguía con su misterio ni siquiera notarían que no estaba y si en el muy remoto caso lo notaran, automáticamente sabrían que estoy aquí. Es el único lugar en el que siempre estoy si no estoy en mi casa.

- Gracias por estar conmigo, Raquel - le digo.

- No digas eso - se incomoda.

- Esta bien, pero me gustaría hacer algo por ti algún día

Ella sonríe ante mi confesión, sonrío con ella.

- Tal vez algún día te lleve a un paseo en un globo aerostático.

- Eso me gustaría. Buenas noches, Amber.

- Buenas noches.

Ella se queda dormida casi al instante, pero el sueño es incapaz de invadir mi cuerpo. Desde pequeña siempre tuve curiosidad por los secretos que mi familia no quería decirme pero que siempre me enteraba pasadas unas semanas, pero esta vez era diferente. Papá llego de su trabajo sumamente feliz e invoco a una reunión familiar, sin Amber claro esta, para dar la gran noticia. No entiendo porqué mi familia me oculta cosas, las reglas de la unión familiar de mamá no aplican para esto por lo que veo. Paso la mirada por toda la habitación de Raquel y me detengo en ella. ¿Me pregunto si su familia también tendrá secretos de los cuales ella es excluida?. Supongo que no es así. Su madre murió debido al cáncer de mama cuando ella tenia nueve años y solo le quedo su padre, nunca tuvo hermanos, su padre volvió a casarse hace medio año y ella es feliz con su madrastra por lo que me dice. Comparo su familia con la mía y sonrío al hacerlo. Es estúpido todo lo que estoy pensando, cierro los ojos y no los abro hasta el día siguiente...

- ¡Despierta, mocosa! - escucho mientra siento un objeto suave golpear mi cara - ¡Si quieres saber el secreto sera mejor que abras los ojos! - vuelvo a sentir el objeto.

Dejo salir un quejido involuntario y al estirar mis brazos siento algo duro golpear mi puño seguido por el quejido de un hombre. ¡Un hombre!. Abro los ojos y uso las sabanas como escudo mientras pongo la almohada sobrante frente a mí,

- ¿Que crees que estas haciendo? - la voz de Ben logra hacerme salir de mi sueño. - Baja esa almohada y lávate la cara. Papá y mamá tienen que decirte algo.

Abro los ojos y golpeo una vez mas a Ben en la rodilla para saber que esto no es un sueño, él deja salir un nuevo quejido seguido por unas palabrotas y comienza a sobar la zona afectada. Sonrío. ¡Esto no es un sueño, por fin sabre uno de los secretos!. Salgo de la cama con un brinco y me apresuro al a¿baño para lavar mi cara.

- ¡Vamonos! - exclamo cuando estoy lista.

- ¿No vas a despedirte de tu amiguísima Raquel?.

¡Es cierto!. Por un momento había olvidado que estaba en la casa de Raquel. Bajo las escaleras hasta la cocina y ahí la encuentro preparando el desayuno para ella, su madrastra y su padre. Ella me sonríe y yo pienso hacer lo mismo... por unos segundos.

- ¿Por qué dejaste entrar a Ben aquí? - le pregunto mirándola un poco molesta.

- El dijo que te diría el secreto - dijo añadiéndole un tono místico al ultimo par de palabras.

Ahora si sonrío para ella, me despido con un beso en la mejilla y susurro un gracias en su oído antes de salir por la puerta. Ben y yo caminamos muy tranquilos por las calles, de vez en cuando se me escapa una risa involuntaria para demostrar la gran cantidad de felicidad que siento en este momento. Cuando llegamos a casa, papá y mamá están perfectamente sentados uno al lado de otro en el sofá de la sala. Me acerco a ellos aun con la gran sonrisa pegada en mi rostro y me siento junto a Ben en el sofá que esta frente a ellos.

- Supongo que tu hermano ya te habrá dicho...

- ¡Si! - exclamo sin dejar que papá termine la oración por lo que se aclara la garganta y mamá me dirige una mirada de desaprobación. Me quedo quieta en el asiento.

- Seremos directos, Amber - puntualiza mamá - Nos iremos de la ciudad, a partir de la próxima semana viviremos en California.

La sonrisa lentamente va desapareciendo de mi rostro. Veo a mi hermano y a mi padre sonriéndome y diciéndome cosas que no soy capaz de escuchar, simplemente mi sentido del oído desapareció luego de que mi madre termine con sus palabras. Ella no me dice nada, ni siquiera me mira, solo se acomoda el viejo saco que acostumbra usar y desaparece de la sala. Mi hermano y mi papá ahora hablan entre ellos, por sus caras puedo deducir lo emocionados que están por esta mudanza. ¿Por qué siempre se hacia todo sin consultarme?, tenia una vida hecha aquí en Cleveland, una vida que no quería cambiar por el _glamour_ de California.

- ¿Cuando nos iremos? - pregunto saliendo de mi _shock _y fingiendo la mejor de las sonrisas que podía esbozar en ese momento.

- Nos vamos en tres días, tiempo de sobra para que te despidas de tus amigos y hagas tu maleta - responde como siempre mi muy amable papá.

Asiento con la cabeza como señal de entendimiento y subo a mi habitación para alistarme para el viaje. Al entrar a mi cuarto la nostalgia me invade en un segundo y cuando me doy cuenta estoy sentada en el suelo alfombrado apoyada contra la puerta con la cabeza entre las piernas. Nunca fuí una chica fuerte, es más, siempre suelo ser la primera en llorar con las películas románticas o la primera en huir cuando algo le da miedo. Así que esta no es la excepción, trato lo mas que puedo de reprimir mis quejidos pero todo mi esfuerzo es en vano, porque en un minuto ya tengo la cara empapada de lagrimas. Se que nadie se tomara la molestia de entrar a mi cuarto para hablar conmigo sobre el tema, la comunicación familiar tampoco era una opción en la lista de "cosas de familia por hacer" que decía mamá. Pasados uno minutos me obligo a parar de llorar mordiéndome el labio inferior para callar mi llanto, no me tomo la molestia de limpiar mis lagrimas porque sé que nadie las vera. También sé que mañana en el desayuno bajare las escaleras con los ojos hinchados por el llanto y papá y Ben me preguntaran que fue lo que paso, pero mamá no, mamá nunca. Yo mentiré diciendo que solo me picaban los ojos y los sobé hasta que se me hincharon. La clásica rutina en mi casa cuando va mal conmigo o Ben es esa y lo se porque he visto a Ben pasar por lo mismo que yo estoy pasando en este momento.

Me levanto del suelo y me arrastro hasta llegar a mi cama, ¿como podría decirle a Raquel que en tres días ya no podre estar con ella?. Apoyo mi cara contra la almohada y me dejo llevar hasta que por fin caigo dormida.

* * *

Despierto con el escándalo que se arma en el primer piso de mi casa. Cuando me levanto siento un leve dolor en la cabeza, no estoy segura si es por el llanto que me mande la noche anterior o por el ruido que tanto escándalo hace. Salgo de la cama solo para darme cuenta de que estoy vistiendo lo mismo que el día anterior, yo tenia razón, nadie se tomo la molestia de entrar a mi habitación. Abro la puerta y con la mano en la cabeza me asomo al barandal para poder ver con mayor detenimiento el piso de abajo.

- ¡Cuidado con el jarrón animales, es de París! - exclamaba mamá mientras unos hombres sacaban su preciado jarrón parisino de la casa.

Rápidamente entro de nuevo a mi habitación y me asomo por la ventana para darme con la gran sorpresa de que el camión de mudanza ya había llegado y estaba almacenando todas nuestras cosas. Me aparto de la ventana y corro por las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso, donde encuentro a mi mamá aun dándole ordenes de mala manera a los trabajadores, Ben y mi papá. Ben esta tranquilamente comiendo cereal con leche mientras camina por toda la casa y papá también le esta diciendo a esos hombres cuales son las cosas que tienen que sacar de la casa.

- Papá, ¿que esta pasando? - le pregunto acercándome a él.

- Tenemos muchas cosas que tu madre quiere llevar a Los Ángeles así que nos anticipamos con la mudanza.

- Papá, ayer no pregunte pero... ¿por qué nos vamos?

- Le dieron el ascenso que se merecía - contesto Ben con la boca llena de cereal con leche.

Me detengo a pensar un poco en las palabras que habían salido de la asquerosa boca de mi hermano. Había estado tan preocupada por mi vida y lo que perdería si me iba de Cleveland, que no me habia detenido a pensar que esta mudanza era una forma de progreso en la vida de papa y la historia de mi familia. El progreso es bueno, ¿verdad?. Para progresar tenía que dejar algunas cosas, supongo que no sera tan difícil adaptarme a los lujos de Los Ángeles.

- También tengo algunas cosas que quiero llevar - dije mostrando una sonrisa, esta vez una sonrisa sincera.

- Esta bien, Amber. Dentro de un momento subiré a tu habitación - me devolvió la sonrisa.

Corrí escaleras arriba hacia mi habitación y me asome por segunda vez a la ventana, esos hombres aun no terminaban de subir todas las cosas de mamá al camión. Suspiro y apoyo el mentón contra el marco de la ventana. Aun tenía que pensar como le diría a Raquel que ya no estaría aquí para ella, nuestro sueño de la licencia de conducir se iría por la borda. Y Ricky... ¿que pasaría con el, realmente me extrañaría si me voy o no tardaría mas de treinta segundos en cambiarme por aquella que beso?. El toque de alguien a mi puerta permite que aleje esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y me concentre en el ahora, no en el futuro.

- Papá dice que me digas de una vez que cosas son las que quieres llevar - dice Ben, esta vez esta con vaso lleno de agua en la mano - No importa que no lleves todo, dicen que compraran mas cosas allá.

- En ese caso, solo llevare mi cama - respondo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro al escuchar la palabra comprar.

- ¡Igual que yo!- exclamo dejando el vaso vacío sobre mi cómoda - Estoy empezando a creer que no eres tan tonta como aparentas, hermanita.

- ¡¿Que has dicho?! - grite molesta.

Ben ríe y sale de mi habitación moviendo la mano para que me calme. Siendo esas las circunstancias lo dejaría todo aquí, solo llevaría conmigo las cosas de suma importancia para mí. Supongo que dejar todo lo mio seria un buen comienzo para poder desatarme completamente de mi vida aquí, tendría cosas nuevas, conocería personas nuevas, seria la chica nueva. ¿Que tan malo puede ser?. Suspiro y me siento sobre mi cama. Aun no sabia como decirle a Raquel que me iría. ¿Como podía ser tan difícil decirle un par de palabras a una persona muy importante para ti?, se supone que este cambio es bueno para mi y mi familia, se supone que es lo correcto. Hoy no salí de mi habitación para nada, no me apetecía. Me quede en mi habitación rompiéndome la cabeza por esa simple pregunta, no sería capaz de decirle esto a Raquel...

Las ojeras me pesan, lo que es señal de que esa noche no dormí nada. Pero algo bueno salio de ella, le daría la noticia a Raquel el mismo día de mi partida. Nos iríamos al mediodía, así que no tendría tiempo para dar explicaciones, tampoco tendría tiempo para escuchar su llanto y el sentimiento de soledad seria menos doloroso para ambas.

- ¿Ya alistaste tus maletas, Amber?. Tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto muy temprano - pregunta papá dándole un sorbo a su café caliente.

- Esta todo listo.

- ¿Ya te despediste de tu única amiga? - pregunta mamá luego de dos días de silencio.

Bajo la mirada a mi cereal en el plato, no quiero otra reprimenda por parte de mamá. El desayuno Stevenson siempre fue el escenario perfecto para decir libremente lo que piensas decía mamá, pero hasta ahora nadie ha sido capaz de seguir esa muy atractiva regla. Es entonces cuando siento un leve golpe en el brazo que me doy cuenta de que me he ido, desde que me dieron la noticia de la mudanza me ha pasado mucho de eso últimamente. Levanto la mirada hacia Ben y le sonrío en forma de agradecimiento.

- Si - sonrió a mamá - Ya lo hice, se alegro mucho por nosotros .

Mentir nunca fue un gran talento, lo sé porque numerosas veces lo habia hecho y siempre terminaba castigada porque lo habían descubierto. No sé que me hizo pensar que esta vez seria diferente, pero ya esta hecho. Ben me mira sorprendido con disimulo, él lo sabe, siempre lo sabe...

- Bien, en California conocerás a personas mucho mas interesantes que esa chica - dice mamá dándole un ultimo bocado a su tostada bañada en mantequilla y levantándose de la mesa.

Cuando termino mi desayuno, me apresuro en lavar mis platos y jalo a Ben hacia un lugar, que estoy segura, nuestros padres no podrán escucharnos. Al principio él se resiste pero termina cediendo ante mi insistencia. El me esta mirando fijamente, esperando a que le diga algo... y entonces, simplemente salen de mi boca.

- ¿Realmente quieres ir a vivir a California? - le pregunto sin soltar la mano de la que había jalado.

Yo lo sé, él lo sabe, es una pregunta estúpida. El aquí tenia muchos amigos, mucha reputación e incluso una novia, ¿acaso no los extrañaría o era que el se habia anticipado a mí y ya se los habia hecho saber?.

Se supone que hasta que no cumplamos los veintiuno seguimos siendo menores de edad, por ende, vivimos bajo las reglas de nuestros padres. No podemos poner oposición o resistirnos a algo que ellos nos ordenen, el "código de familia" que hizo mamá lo dice. Siempre obedientes, siempre callados... tan complacientes. ¿Que podía esperar de Ben?, el hijo predilecto, el único varón. Desde pequeño Ben siempre fue el consentido de la casa. Siempre traía diez de nota, siempre era el mejor en la escuela, el hijo perfecto... Y eso no es lo mas gracioso, cuando mamá se entero de que Ben tenia una novia que estaba a su altura, no se opuso... El es hijo estrella y yo la oveja negra de la familia.

- No responderé a eso - contesta y me deja sola.

Ese día también lo paso encerrada en mi habitación. Si se preguntan que es lo que hago tanto tiempo encerrada, la respuesta es simple: nada. Apagué mi celular, desconecté la laptop y solo me quedé tendida en mi cama mirando el techo, se podría decir que estoy en estado de _catarsis_. Ahora ya no estoy nerviosa por hablar con Raquel, estoy aterrada y lo menos que quiero es que la noche llegue, pero cuando menos me doy cuenta ya estoy durmiendo...

Cuando despierto, estoy temblando. Hoy es el día, hoy dejare de vivir en Mississipi y sera una nueva Californiana. Eso no es todo, hoy me despido de todos y de todo. Me levanto deseando que alguien detenga todo esto, que me de una bofetada y me diga: "esto solo es un mal sueño que esta por terminar, no te preocupes". Pero sé - muy en el fondo - que todo esto es real, no es un sueño, no es una alucinación, es el proceso de la vida.

Alguien toca a mi puerta y no espera a que responda, porque inmediatamente puedo ver su fea cara asomándose por la puerta. Él me mira con tristeza, sabe que el día anterior no hice nada mas que mentir sobre Raquel y prácticamente aislarme de todo encerrándome en mi habitación. Él sabe, él siempre lo sabe. Él es el único que sabe lo que me pasa mucho antes de que yo misma lo sepa, supongo que es el don del que mamá esta tan orgullosa. Ben camina y se sienta justo a mi lado, ninguno hace nada, ninguno dice nada, pero eso hace mucho mas que cualquier cosa que él pudiera decirme en este momento.

- Sé que no te has despedido de Raquel, ¿no piensas hacerlo? - me pregunta con la voz temblorosa.

- Ahora mismo iba a ir con ella - contesto casi automáticamente para evitar que la conversación siga fluyendo entre nosotros.

- Esta bien no querer hacer esto, Amber - susurra - Esta bien ir en contra de nuestros padres. Podemos hablar con ellos ahora, podemos decirles que no queremos ir a California. Podemos comprar un departamento y vivir solos nosotros dos - suspira - Sé que ayer te di a entender que no quería ir en contra de ellos, pero la verdad es que... yo tampoco me quiero ir - confiesa. Hace una pequeña pausa para aclararse la garganta y sigue hablando - Piénsalo Amber, podemos estar bien aquí nosotros dos.

Me detuve a pensar por unos segundos antes de seguir escuchando su interesante proposicional. Nunca lo habia imaginado así, siempre creí que yo seria la primera en irse a casa, que mi hermano jamas tendría las agallas suficientes para poder sincerarse consigo mismo y abandonar la dictadura de mamá. Pero aquí esta él, ofreciéndome escapar de esta dictadura ahora mismo. ¿Realmente sería feliz quedándome aquí?, podría seguir junto a Raquel y cumplir todos nuestro sueños, pero también tendría que enfrentar el problema con Ricky y no quiero hacer eso, prefiero el alejarme de él y que todo lo que tuvimos desaparezca. Así que después de estar varios minutos escuchando a Ben y no decir nada, simplemente me levanto de la cama y salgo de mi habitación dejándolo completamente solo. Tal vez este sea mi primer acto de valentía, tal vez no, no lo sé. Pero no puedo quedarme toda la vida esperando a que mis problemas se resuelvan solos, terminaría con esto de una vez por todas.

Salgo de mi casa para ir directamente a la casa de Raquel y decirle que no podre estar mas con ella. No era que la idea de Ben no me haya gustado, de hecho, la tome como opción por unos segundos. Pero esto era por el bien de la familia y mamá tenia razón, podía hacer mas amigos en California. Mientras mas me acerco a la casa de Raquel, mas pienso en lo que podía hacer cuando se enterara de mi partida y también las horribles mariposas en el estomago comienzan a tener un efecto negativo en mí. Siempre que estoy nerviosa me dan muchas, pero muchas, ganas de ir al baño.

- Esto no esta bien... - escucho la voz de Raquel a lo lejos.

¡Dios, seguro que ella ya se entero y esta esperando por mí para poder gritarme por no decirle!. Reduzco la velocidad de mis pasos hasta convertirlos en silenciosas pisadas estratégicamente colocadas para no ser escuchada por ella. Lentamente me acerco cada vez mas y mas a ella, hasta escuchar claramente su voz ya no como un susurro. Me asomo por un lado de la pared para no ser vista, si realmente sabía lo que quería decirle seria mejor pensar que decirle antes de que me vea. De pronto el aliento se me va, quiero creer que mis ojos me están jugando una broma, pero eso es imposible. Era ella, siempre fue ella, ella... una mentirosa.

- Amber se podría enterar de esto - le seguía diciendo a él sin poner oposición a sus caricias.

Dejo que mi cuerpo se apoye en la pared, porque estoy segura de que si no es por ella estaría en el suelo ahora mismo. Presiono mis ojos para evitar que las lagrimas no logran salir, lo menos que puedo hacer ahora es dejar que me vean afectada por esta situación. Cuando Raquel me dijo lo de Ricky creí que habia sido una buena amiga por contarme la verdad, pero ahora que puedo ver a la persona con la que me engañaba no se exactamente que es lo que debería hacer. Ricky la esta abrazando por la cintura mientras la besa, ella no protesta. De vez en cuando dice cosas como: "Amber es mi amiga" o "No puedo hacer mas esto". Pero eso ya no me engaña mas, ahora se el tipo de persona que es ella y no tengo miedo de enfrentarla.

- ¡Que fiesta tan divertida se esta montando aquí sin mi! - digo irónicamente apareciendo de mi escondite.

Automáticamente Raquel y Ricky se separan y hacen como si nada hubiera pasado, pero yo ya lo vi todo y se que no es necesario decirlo porque sé que ellos no son estúpidos. Aunque si se dejaron sorprender por mí, ¿quien sabe?. La ganar de hacer pipi hace diez minutos que desaparecieron, lo que quiere decir que ya no estoy nerviosa; las ganas de llorar también se fueron y han sido reemplazadas por unas ganas malditas de golpear algo.

- Amber, estoy no es lo que piensas - trataron de excusarse.

- Solo venia a decirte que dentro de unas horas estaré viviendo en California, pueden seguir con su ridículo juego.

- Bebe, ¿por qué te vas? - pregunto Ricky.

Dejo salir una risa irónica, ¿realmente me esta preguntando eso después de lo que he pasado por él?. Ahora las ganas de llorar volvieron, justo después de oír su voz. Raquel esta jugando con sus manos unos pasos a la izquierda de Ricky, quiero creer que es porque esta arrepentida. Clavo mi mirada enfurecida en ella y sin pensarlo dos veces me acerco a ella. Me esta mirando con los ojos vidriosos, no puedo ni imaginar la expresión que tengo dibujada en la cara en estos momentos, pero por su cara no debe ser agradable. Niego con la cabeza, las ganas de llorar aun no se van y no se que hacer para que se vayan. Una parte de mi mente aun sigue sorprendida por lo que he descubierto mi ultimo día aquí, pero la otra parte lo veía venir de alguna manera.

- Perdóname... - susurra ya con la lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y empapando su carita.

No contesto, no bajo la mirada y yo misma me sorprendo de mis acciones, porque le acabo de tirar una cachetada... Raquel esta con la cara hacia un lado, no habia sido consiente de cuanta fuerza le habia puesto a mi mano, y al verla con la mejilla enrojecida, con sus lagrimas cayendo por la zona afectada y su mirada perdida... la rabia se disuelve. No quiero llorar por haberle hecho esto a la persona que consideraba mi mejor amiga, no quiero llorar frente a Ricky, así que cuando siento que estoy al borde del quiebre simplemente me voy corriendo. Después de todo, solo quería decirle a Raquel lo que pasaría hoy y ya lo habia hecho.

Desaparezco de ese lugar tan rápido, que me tengo que detener unas cuadras mas alejadas para que el dolor en mis pies cese. Las lagrimas de mis ojos nunca lograron salir, así que estoy muy orgullosa de mi misma. Ahora si, ya no tengo nada que merezca que me quede aquí. Sé que estaré mejor en California. Camino con total desgano hasta llegar a mi casa, la puerta esta abierta y el taxi que pidió papá para llevarnos al aeropuerto ya esta estacionado frente a nuestra casa.

- Amber, ya metimos tus cosas a la maletera. Cámbiate y sube al auto - me dijo mama, ¿sonriendo?.

Con la cabeza gacha y las lagrimas a punto de salir, entro en mi casa y me meto a lo que quedaba de mi habitación. La inmobiliaria se habia llevado parte de mis cosas para darserlos a los niños pobres, ahora mas que nunca me alegro de haberme desecho de todo eso. El único vació apreciable aquí, es mi cama, apuesto a que ella ya debe estar en nuestra nueva casa en Los Ángeles. Como no puedo hacer mi habitual ritual de tirarme sobre mi cama, me tiro al piso y doy una ultima mirada a todo lo que fue mi infancia y parte de mi adolescencia. Hay tan buenos y malos recuerdos en esta ciudad, en esta casa, en esta habitación. Paso una mano sobre el frió suelo, antes alfombrado e inhalo el aire de este lugar, siento nostalgia otra vez.

- ¿Que haces ahí tirada?. Mamá y papá nos esperan... - avisa Ben entrando en la habitación vacía.

Me levanto en el instante que el en entra y lo miro por unos segundos. El siempre sabe cuando miento, sabe lo que me pasa antes de que yo lo sepa, pero por favor... que no se de cuenta de lo que esta pasando ahora mismo conmigo. Rasco mi nariz para camuflar mi nostalgia y sonrío lo mejor que puedo para lograr que mi felicidad sea mas convincente, pero ya es tarde, su mirada lo delata. El se acerca a mí con el ceño fruncido y me abraza lo mas fuerte que puede. Soy lo suficientemente alta como para que mis ojos logren ver por encima de su hombro, miro hacia la puerta aun abierta y ruego una ultima vez para que nadie nos vea.

- ¿Que fue lo que te paso, Amber? - susurra en mi oído sin deshacer el abrazo.

Trato de controlarme a mi misma, ¿seria bueno que mi hermano mayor escuche todos mis problemas?. La imagen de Ricky y Raquel tocándose en la casa de ella vuelven a mi mente y cierro los ojos con fuerza tratando de hacer que la imagen se vaya, pero no sucede. La imagen se transforma en una horrible pesadilla de ellos haciendo lo que querían frente a mí, no les importaba, no me tomaban en cuenta. Y es entonces cuando sucede, es cuando me rompo...

- Tranquila, Amber, tranquila.

Entierro mi cara en su pecho dejando que su camisa se lleve las lagrimas y los gritos que salen de mi garganta. Ben me esta apretando contra el, lo que es bueno para mi, hace que mi llanto sea mas sutil. Acaricia mi cabeza tratando de hacer que mis gimoteos paren, pero nada pasa. Porque no necesito ser consolada, solo necesito sacar todo lo que hay en mí, sacarlo todo y dejarlo en este lugar para nunca mas volver. Las imágenes siguen impresas en mi mente, como si estuvieran hechas con tinta indeleble y se rehusaran a ser arrancadas de mi memoria.

Pasados unos minutos - no tengo idea de cuantos y no quiero saberlo - mis llantos cesan pero Ben aun me tiene apretada contra él. Su camisa esta empapada de lagrimas y baba que salia de mi boca y cuando lo veo no puedo evitar reír un poco.

- Tú lavaras esto - me dice con una sonrisa señalando la mancha.

- Gracias, Ben.

- Escucha, no se lo que paso entre tú y Raquel - me dice mientras se separa de mí y pasa sus dedos por encima de mis ojos para limpiarlos - Pero yo siempre voy a estar aquí para ti, no olvides eso, ¿si?- respondo con un asentimiento de cabeza - Buena chica, ahora vámonos que mamá y papá nos esperan.

- Ben, ¿realmente querías quedarte aquí o solo lo hacías como un favor para mí?.

El sonríe ante la pregunta, pero no la responde solo sale de mi habitación. Después de este acto con él, la duda se formo en mi cabeza, tal vez mi hermano no tiene el corazón tan frío como pensé que tenía. Suspiro y sacudo la cabeza para poder botar de una vez por todas, todo aquello que me encadena a Mississipi. Cuando salga de esta casa y suba a ese auto comenzara mi nueva vida y mi nueva yo nacería con ella.

- Adiós Cleveland, adiós Mississipi - susurro y salgo de mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Bajo las escaleras lo mas rápido que podía y me apresure a subirme al taxi. Me siento junto a Ben, a su lado esta mi madre mirando por la ventana, ajena a todo esto. Papá me sonríe apenas entro al auto y este comienza a moverse. Estaba hecho, no habia marcha atrás.

- Adiós... - murmuro para mi misma esperando nunca volver a la ciudad que me vio nacer.


End file.
